El Guerrero de las sombras
by Zeroxs
Summary: La guerra comenzo despues de que Kira y Arthur se reencontraron con su viejo amigo Setsuna... Setsuna y el Tolemy se unieron al arcangel y al eternal


Gundam Seed, Gundam 00

El Guerrero de las sombras

Chapter 1: El reencuentro

Era cosmica año 76

Tras el termino de la Guerra la vida de Kira Yamato y Lacus Clyne cambio complete mente devido a queles paso algo maravilloso el nacimiento de su hija cuyo nombre le pusieron "Kano", el tiempo habia pasado desde que la Guerra termino y todos volvieron a sus vidas communes, mientras Arthur en un coche negro estaba en camino a la casa de la playa para visitarlos, cuando Kira y Lacus escucharon el veiculo salieron para resivirlo

Arthur: Kira nesecito hablar contigo a solas es inportante

Kira: Estabién, Lacus te veo luego

Lacus: Solo no hagan mucho ruido, Kano esta durmiendo

Kira: Estabién

**En otro lugar de la casa**

Kira: Arthur ¿que es eso tan inportante de lo que me quieres hablar?

Arthur: Kira, margotte detecto un gundam hace poco creo que se trata de un viejo amigo nuestro Kira

Kira tras mirar la foto del gundam lo que penso hacerto completamente con lo que le habia dicho Arthur

Kira: ¡No puede ser ese es el 00!

Arthur: Haci es Kira

Kira: Creo que no solo se trata de un amigo, si no se trata de uno de nuestros mejores amigos Arthur

Arthur: Kira, creo que se trata de Setsuna

Kira: Si definitivamente se trata de el, pero ¿que hace el pilotiando un gundam?

Arthur: No tengo ni la menor idea Kira pero creo que el se unio a Celestial Bing

Kira: Yo creo lo mismo, pero también creo que hay que encontrar y hablar con nuestro viejo amigo

Arthur: Lo se pero lo mas seguro es que este en el espacio

Kira: Mañana voy a hablar con Murrue-san

Arthur: Entiendo

Kira: Arthur ¿no quieres tomar algo?

Arthur: Claro

**Nave de combate Tolemy**

Setsuna: Kira, Arthur espero que sigan peleando por lo que en verdad aman, yo en realidad no tengo muchas razones para pelear pero por el momento solo tengo una

Sumeragi: Setsuna, te veo pensativo dime ¿que te pasa?

Setsuna: No es nada, no se preocupe por mi

Sumeragi: Setsuna Feldt dijo que queria hablar con tigo lo más rapido posible

Sersuna: Entiendo

Setsuna dirigiendose rapidamente a la habitacion de Feldt mientras los otros estaban en el Puente espiando por medio de las camaras, cuando setsuna llega a la habitacion encuentra las luzes apagadas

Setsuna: ¿Que esta pasando aqui?, se suponia que tenia que v er a Feldt aqui

Pero Sesuna escucha un ruido en el baño mientras saca su arma rapidamente, cuando Setsuna habre la puerta mientras entra se queda paralizado y sonrojado por lo que veia

Feldt: ¡AAAA! , Setsuna ¿que estas haciendo aqui? Cubirendose con una toalla

Setsuna: Feldt, lo siento yo no queria espiarte mientras te duchabas, solo vine a hablar esque Sumeragi-san dijo que querias hablar conmigo

Feldt: Es cierto, supongo que tu no tienes la culpa de esto Setsuna, solo queria hablar contigo porque ultimamente tienes unacara de preocupación

Setsuna: Tu también con eso Feldt

Feldt: Setsuna dime ¿que te pasa? , porfavor

Setsuna: Lo que pasa esque hace poco en la tierra vi a uno de mis viejos amigos

Feldt: Setsuna, no te deprimas por eso porfavor

**Margotte**

Marrue: Ya veo asi que quieres que envie una señal al espacio porque quieres volver a ver a un amigo

Kira: Así es

Muu: En ese caso yo te apoyo Kira

Kira: gracias Muu-san

Murrue: Entonces que lancen una señal al espacio ahora

**Nave de combate Tolemy**

Setsuna: Feldt, perdon pero no puedo evitar sentirme mal an pasado casi 10 años desde la ultima vez que los vi y ahora los vuelvo a ver sin que ellos se den cuenta de que estoy ahi

Feldt: Setsuna no te preocupes, de seguro te estan tratando de localizar

Setsuna alsa la Mirada mientras Feldt pone sus manos en su rostro continuado de un beso apasionado al que Setsuna Correspondio , pero de la nada la alarma de la nave empieza a sonar en la que llaman a todos al Puente, pero Setsuna y Feldt son los ultimos en llegar

Allelujah: Vaya Setsuna si que la hiciste esta vez

Setsuna: ¿A que te refieres Allelujah?

Allelujah: Me refiero a que tenemos gravado toda la conversacion que tuviste con Feldt incluyendo cuando se besaron tan apacionadamente Setsuna

Al momento que Setsuna y Feldt escuchar eso se sonrrojaron mientras se miravan uno al otro

Milenia: Resiviendo mensaje parase que es un intercimunicador, iniciando comunicación

Kira: Aqui Kira Yamato Tolemy puede escucharme

Setsuna: ¡Kira!

Kira: ¿Setsuna? ¿En verdad eres tu?

Setsuna: Si

Kira: Me alegro, Setsuna ¿Te inportaria hablar con Arthur y con migo?

Setsuna: ¿Arthur? Estabién

Kira: Tes esperamos, hasta luego

Milenia: Terminando comunicación, Setsuna ¿quien era el?

Setsuna: Su nombre es quira Yamato el es el cordinator maximo y también es uno de mis mejores amigos

Lockon: Muy bien Setsuna vayamos a ver a tu amigo

Tieria: No Lockon solo lo han invocado a el no a nosotros, pero lo que quiero saber que es un cordinator

Setsuna: Un cordinator es una rasa parecida a la humana y a los innovator pero más inteligente y habansada

Allelujah: Bueno en ese caso ¿a quien vas a llear? , aunque creo que todos ya sabemos la respuesta, sabemos que llevaras a Feldt ¿no es asi?

Setsuna: Ya que insistes la llevare a ella, aunque estaba pensando ir con Lockon

Lockon: ¿a? Allelujah me las vaz a pagaraz, quria conocer al amigo de Setsuna, Bueno no inporta de todas maneras aun los podemos espiar

Milenia: 00 catapulta estable, despegue cuando quiera

Setsuna: Feldt ¿estas lista?

Feldt: Si

Setsuna: 00, Setsuna. F, Sei, despegando

**Margotte**

Miriallia: Movil suit desconocido detectado, es un gundam

Murrue: Porfin llego

Cuando el 00 aterrizo en el arcangel Murrue fue a recirlos pero no esperaba que viniera con otra persona, al momento que descienden del gundam por medio de un cable Setsuna se quita el casco mientras con una mano tiene una equipaje y esta abrazando a Feldt que también traia su equipaje en el descenso

Marrue: ¿Tun deves ser Setsuna? Y veo que no viniste solo , toma una vez que te cambies ve a esta dirección Kira te esta esperando ahi, a y también te separo un coche tomalas

Setsuna: Entendido

**En la casa de la playa**

Lacus: Kira ¿has visto el lapicero por aqui?

Kira: No

Cuando Setsuna y Feldt llegan a la casa kira lo siente y va hacia la puerta para atenderlos

Setsuna: Llegamos

Bajandose del automovil se dirijen a tocar la puerta pero Kira la abre

Kira: Setsuna es Bueno verte despues de tanto tiempo

Setsuna: Igualmente Kira

Kira: Pasen

Kira lleva a sus invitados a la sala de estar

Lacus: Kira les traje unos refrescos

Pero de la nada Kano empieza a llorar por lo que lacus va as su cuarto para calmarlo pero Feldt también va con ella para conocerse major

Kira: Setsuna ¿porque te uniste a Celestial Bing?

Setsuna: Eso fue porque porque queria proteger a la gente siendo un gundam maister

Kira: Setsuna veo que has venido con compañia, ¿quien es esa ella?

Setsuna: Su nombre Feldt, ella esta en la misma nave que yo y tambien es una Buena amiga

**En el valcón**

Allelujah: Vaya cretino despues que se besaron dice que solo es una amiga

Milenia: Ya lo creo, pero ¿donde esta Feldt?

Lockon: Mientras tu estabas distraida ella se fue con la chica que vive aqui

Sumeragi: Shh, no hagan ruido o nos descubriran

**En la casa**

Lacus: Kira mira quien se desperto con ganas de verte

Kira: Kano ¿como estas bebe?

Lacus: Esta bien pero un poco más contenta de lo usual porque temos visitas

Kira: Ya veo

Setsuna: ¿Esa niña es tu hija?

Kira: Asi es

Lacus: Feldt deseguro tu tambien vas a tener hijos con Setsuna

Ambos tras escuchar el comentario de Lacus se sonrrojaron mientras se miraban mutuamente

**En el valcón**

Milenia: Se sonrojaron que emoción

Allelujah: No te emociones tanto solo porque se sonrrojan y se miran

Tieria: Hagan silencio o esque acaso ¿quieren que nos descubran?

Lockon: Aunque dudo que lo hagan

**En la casa**

Kira: Setsuna

Setsuna: Si

Kira: ¿u y Feldt que son?

Lacus: Si no le pregunte eso a Feldt diganos

**En el valcón**

Milenia: Ya preguntaron

Lockon: Cayense esta apunto de responder

Pero suena el timbre de la casa interrumpiendo la conversación, Kira va a habrir la puerta viendo a Arthur y lo lleva a la sala donde esta conversando con Setsuna

**En la casa**

Kira: Arthur llegas tarde pero llegaste a tiempo, Setsuna nos estaba contando algo inportante

Arthur: En ese caso Setsuna dinos eso tan importante

Setsuna: Ella es mi novia

**En el valcón**

Milenia: Lo dijo, no puedo creer que en verdad lo dijo

Allelujah: Pero no es paara que te pongas a gritar aunque haiga motivos

**En la casa**

Feldt: Setsuna

Setsuna: En realidad no estoy seguro como es que paso pero estava deprimido y Feldt fue la unica que se preocupo por mi y me consolava y me empeze a enamorar

Arthur: Ya entendi en ese caso tu vas a terminar como Kira

Setsuna: Como Kira no te entiendo

Arthur: Me refiero que vas a tener un hijo a una temprana edad

Kira: ¡Arthur! , no es para tanto

Kira: Setsuna ¿porque estas ocultando a tus amigos?

Setsuna: Ocultar pero solo vine con Feldt

**En el valcón**

Allelujah: Nos descubrio creo

Tieria: Solo espero que no

Pero Kira va al valcon habriendo la puerta cayendo por detras de la puerta los amigos de Setsuna y Feldt

Kira: ¿Ustedes son los amigos de Setsuna? , muho gusto

Setsuna: ¿Que hacen ustedes aqui?

Milenia: Esque no pudimos resistir no espiarlos pero tu amigo es muy Bueno con esto apesar que no hicimos ruido

Kira: Tomen haciento o esque ¿quieren estar todo el dia en el suelo?

Allelujah: Estabién, Setsuna tu amigo es muy amable

Setsuna: El siempre a sido asi

Kira: Setsuna no es para tanto

Arthur: Setsuna tieme razón hasta tratas bien a la gente que trata mal

Allelujah: Setsuna estamos orgullosos de ti al confesar que te gusta pero ella no es tu novia o ¿si?

Feldt: Si soy su novia

Milenia: Espera a que tus papas lo sepan

Fekdt: Milenia porfavor no se lo digas a mi padre

Lockon: ¿Por que? , ¿tienes miedo que tu padre sepa que tienes novio?

Allelujah: Yo creo que si lo tiene

Setsuna: Kira ya nos tenemos que ir

Kira: Estabién, cuidense

**CONTINUARA**


End file.
